


[Podfic of] Comparative Climatology

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When the first snow fell that winter in Boston, Gen took a picture from her kitchen window and texted it to Shannon. She got a response almost immediately: a string of sad faces and #jealous.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Comparative Climatology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comparative Climatology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215333) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> This was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, check out the rest of the great podfics [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

Podfic Length: 3:14  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWomen%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%5D%20Comparative%20Climatology.mp3)


End file.
